masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Prologue: Awakening
This mission, which is the second part of the prologue, starts right after completing Prologue: Save Joker and is designed to provide a basic combat tutorial, by introducing field mission concepts, as following Commander Shepard's awakening, after Shepard as been brought back to life through the Lazarus Project. The awakening is quite rough, as it happens while the Lazarus station in under a terrorist attack aiming at the failure of the project. Walkthrough (part 1): awakening and escaping the Lazarus station After the opening cutscene, which shows Shepard being literally "rebuilt" by the Lazarus Project (moment when the character design screen takes place, if this is not an imported character) and awakening to station alarms, Shepard has to walk to the nearby locker (as indicated by a tutorial pointing arrow and message) to obtain a pistol and armor. Then, Miranda Lawson will introduce herself over the radio and start giving Shepard instructions on how to escape the station. Shepard first has to take cover (where indicated by the tutorial) to avoid damage from an explosion, which blows the room's door, allowing Shepard to exit it and continue on to the next obstacle. Find some ammo and head upstairs to find M-100 Grenade Launcher' '. Take the elevator downstairs and pass the flaming pipe in the room left you find 2 crawling mechs a wallsafe to hack with total of credits' '''975. Next you find Jacob fighting some small security drones help him and question him for some Renegade points (by telling you don't take more orders and say you want answers). After clearing the elevator and after talking to Jacob he will be called up by Wilson. Finish question Jacob and head for Wilson. On your way hack a body for some credits 900. And meet up with Wilson. Use the Medical gel and help him.after you help him some mechs will arrive from the elevator. Use Wilson's Overload to take out the barricade. After it is clear you can question him for some Renegade or Paragon points (look tube for more details) Head downstairs for and meet some small security drones take them out and head upstairs left stairs to find a small room with 5 securety drones inside and a small wallsafe for 975 credits. Take out the security drones opposite room. Here you meet Miranda. Miranda kills Wilson you can get Renegade/Paragon points by telling her she can't question him then also saying "I knew he was Lying", this will give you both. After you question Miranda, head for the Lazarus Reasearch Station. In the shuttle Miranda and Jacob will answer you some questions. giving you Renegade / Paragon points as long as you do not say "We're Done here!". ---- '''From guide' Take cover in the next room and quickly pick off the lone LOKI Mech on the stairway. Proceed through the next few rooms where you will encounter a few LOKI Mechs; they will be the some of the easiest targets you will find in this game, (it might be a good idea to knock them down and kill them for the Brawler achievement), and needless to say, Overload and AI Hacking would make this part a lot easier for you, if you are on a harder difficulty. There will be recordings by Miranda and Dr. Wilson about their experience reviving Shepard, and an intro to the hacking and routing mini-games, but nothing else of much note. Eventually you will meet Jacob. After clearing the room with Jacob and a little bit more dialog, Shepard and Jacob will meet up with Miranda's assistant, Wilson, who you will have to heal using medigel and your unity power. After some dialog you will head forth toward the shuttle bay and face a few more enemies. In the bay where the second wave of mechs attack, you will find a datapad which you can then attempt to hack (if you fail, you can retry as many times as you want until you get the hang of it). The mission ends when you arrive at the shuttle bay and meet with Miranda. Walkthrough (part 2): meeting the Illusive Man For Paragon / Renegade points attribution, check attached video. After talking to him you will have either 8 renegade or paragon points if you do not answer neutral. After you speak to him you finish. The awakening. and start next Mission Freedom's Progress Before you leave speak to Miranda for 4 more Paragon/ Renegade points, same with Jacob.(4 points) Mission Summary Total credits: 3750. Acquired Weapons: : Pistol : M-100 Grenade Launcher. Met Jacob,Miranda,The Illusive Man. Total XP points: 1250. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Missions